1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly to an improvement in foot peg mounting for motorcycles. In this specification, reference to motorcycles includes both two and three wheeled motorcycles and also four wheeled all terrain vehicles, which are ridden in a manner similar to motor cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well know, most motorcycle assemblies include a frame having a seat on which a rider sits in a straddle fashion. A pair of foot pegs are carried at the lower end of the frame at opposite sides thereof for the rider to place his feet when riding. Frequently, controls for operating certain components of the motorcycle, such as a rear wheel brake or gearshift, is located in close proximity to the foot pegs. This allows the operator to foot activate the said controls when desirable. It is common for motorcycle foot pegs to vary in appearance depending on intended application. Overall their basic design remains the same that is they provide an inert projection in an appropriate position for the support of the rider's feet. The design of the conventional motorcycle foot peg has some inherent disadvantages.
For example, motorcycle foot pegs that are built for simplified design often mount the foot pegs to the bottom of the engine with fasteners threaded into the engine cases. Frequently, however, the loads of the engine combined with rider weight will often flex the frame and movement will be felt as the unstableness is at the rider's feet.
Furthermore, current manufacturing designs incorporate cost savings and simplified production requirements to mount foot pegs directly to the engine and delete extra steps of typing into the frame.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved foot peg mounting assembly for motorcycles. It is a further object of this invention to provide a foot peg assembly for motorcycles that increases strength, reliability and operator surefootedness and control.